39th Vol 1: Steps To Becoming A Holy Knight
by ScheherazadeTellerOf1001Tales
Summary: There are several steps to becoming a proper member of the Twelve Holy Knights and the thirty-ninth generation is learning them all. Some are harder than others.


**AN: I had this idea for awhile and I've been considering writing it, but after reading **"Legend of Caelan" **by the amazing, ever wonderful **annaASSASSIN **(Seriously read her stuff it's wonderful)** **I decided to go ahead. My story isn't a copy of hers so don't worry about reading the same story, but it does share the element of the-38th-gen-picked-a-girl and being a next gen. If it ever feels like mine and hers coincide in some areas it is not intentional.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It is often said that the thirty-eighth generation of the Holy Knights was the most powerful and influential of them all. After all was it not the generation that contained Grisia Sun? The man who was said to be the epitome of perfection and the closest the world had seen to the God of Light coming to the earth himself. Little is mentioned of the generation immediately following this one. The thirty-ninth generation that was the students of the so called "Greatest Generation".

Some say it was because the thirty-ninth could never hope to compare to the thirty-eighth and those were overshadowed. Others that there was some great scandal the church was trying to cover up by the startling lack of records. The idea that the War that broke out simply prevented the keeping of accurate records was also thrown around. A few joke that the Blaze Knight of that generation caused a fire and that was what destroyed the records.

The truth of the matter and the generation could all be found if one simply asked the Cloud Knight, who had the only remaining copies of the journals of the thirty-ninth generation carefully under his care. But no one would. After all that would require them to be able to track him down. Besides he wouldn't let anyone near the delicate papers until he completely got rid of the smell of smoke and finished recopying.

The story of the thirty-ninth generation, if it was known, could have been considered just as unusual as their predecessors. After all they stopped the Erlking King, traveled among the Dark Elves to slay a witch, dealt with a spot of time travel, faced down an obsessive stalker, stopped the War of the Three Kingdoms, and married a King.

Not to mention changed a rule that effected all the generations that followed.

/

Adair had long ago learned to trust his Captain and follow his every order, but he did sometimes question some of the stranger things his Captain did. Even if it was just to himself. Looking over the child that his Captain selected he had to agree they certainly looked the part even if he couldn't understand why his Captain had picked this one particular. Golden hair that shined almost as much as the Captain's, though it was cut short to frame the child's small face. Dark blue eyes that looked up at Adair with a mixture of curiosity and innocent bewilderment. Surprisingly lovely fair skin that was only very lightly colored by the sun which the Captain would now doubt take care of soon enough. The perfect image of the next Sun Knight.

His Captain clearly thought so too. If his smile, much larger and realer than normal, was any indicator of how pleased he was with himself anyway. Trying not to look to troubled and not wanting to give the child, his Captain's student now, a bad impression he smiled.

"Hello there little one I'm Adair. Can you give me your name?" Adair questioned since his Captain had forgotten to give out this key piece of information when he'd introduced the child to the platoon earlier.

The child hesitated for a moment before speaking in a clear, tiny voice. "I'm Lucien, but I like Luc better Mr. Adair."

"Vice-Captain," Adair corrected gently and the child nodded looking him over with a sudden increased interest. Adair kept his smile, but noted that the voice had been high pitched and if he hadn't been looking at the blonde haired, blue eyed child before him, he would have sworn it was an old friend from his village he'd grown up with.

"Your mother was Ingrid wasn't she?" Adair asked, earning a strange look from his Captain. The look of sudden terror and shock that passed over the child's face was answer enough. The child, suddenly looking worried, vehement shook their head.

"And your father was Daniel. You have his coloring."

This time it wasn't a question and the child knew it, starring up at him horrified and with tears gathering in those dark blue eyes. Adair sighed and without thinking began to give the child a comforting pat on the head he'd once given Ingrid. The child jerked a little in surprise, but allowed it.

"Why don't you go talk to the platoon? Ask for Ed and tell him Adair said for him to take you through our usual routine." Adair said in a much more cheerful, friendly voice. The child looked confused and looked up at the Captain questioningly.

The Captain who was watching the entire interaction with an elegantly displeased expression gave a sharp nod and the child turned on their heel and ran off. Adair straightened knowing the Captain was displeased, but mostly confused. Instead of waiting for him to speak he looked his Captain in the eye and asked him the first question about one of his decisions that Adair had asked in years.

"Captain you do know that that child is a girl?"

The look of dumbfounded shock and the gaping mouth (_Quite inelegant_, Adair mentally noted) would have been funny if the situation hadn't been so ridiculous. Actually it was still a little funny.

"Did you provide a back-up?"

"He ran away when I mentioned the hair dye and skin whitener."

"…"


End file.
